User talk:Explorer 767
The very 1st page, the original one, has been archived. View it here. The 2nd page has been archived also! View it here. The 3rd page was also archived! See it here. The 4th page was also archived! See it here. The 5th page was also archived! See it here. The 6th page was also archived! See it here. The 7th page was also archived! See it here. The 8th page was also archived! See it here. The 9th page was also archived! See it here. Whoohoo! The archives now hold 10 talk pages' worth of text! See the 10th page here! The 11th page was also archived! See it here! The 12th page was also archived! See it here! The 13th page was also archived! See it here! The 14th page was also archived! See it here! The 15th page was also archived! See it here! Permission to create? Well, I don't see you working on it, and I kind of need these characters for a story, so can I have your permission to create Harrington and Fanny Antics? If you say yes, I'll apreciate if you gave me some guidelines (ow they met, personality traits, little on background, etc) Please respond. Thanks. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 15:54, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Image Contest! (Yes, I made one too) Go here now! Enter your picture into the contest before Someone Else Does! (Anyone can Enter!) --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 01:19, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Thoughts on this? Any thoughts? --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'YA-HIHIHIHIHIHI!!!]]'-Lit. 01:41, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I disagree I'll get to the point. I disagree with you editing the Magic article... why? Because as I've been away I have been planning half-a-dozen articles on Word, which one was Magic. I didn't add any more because I am currently making changes to the final draft. You might be mad at me, I might be mad at you. Why? First, you might be mad at me for me reverting your edits and you using up your time in expanding the article. I might be mad because you decided to take up your own decision on my article to rewrite it and adopt it. I hope you understand and so do I. Sorry for any inconvenience. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:56, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe we can... I'm seriously not going "Harry Potter" on this, I am actually going "Darren Shan: The Demonata" on this. It affects my articles because I've been planning Berundugus since my short leave. I've got a HQA in my hands and it won't fit if the Magic article doesn't have the same requirements. I really hate the Fourth Wall getting into this, and the Bureau - it's too much "internetty" and "formal" - why can't we just write fictional articles, without (for example), Berundugus saying "We're all fake, we exist in a wiki on the Interweb! We are fictional!" - ryt? I dunno what to compromise, actually. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:06, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I am not actually seeing how we are compromising here... some of my article should stay the same cause I don't roll with Fourth Wall and Bureau and all that. If I plan to write stories, how will I understand... (and no, I don't need understanding). So if you want to compromise... this is how I want it. 70% of the article stays according to my plan, and 30% to your plan. Cause this is the way I've started it, you didn't start Magic before me. There might be other magic articles existing but the main article, Magic, has been created by me so I get the most rights. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:14, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::What about 60% and 40%? And I'm writing an essay on The Renaissance... if ... your... interested... and fine, but you'll have to explain some stuff and please don't chance many of my stuff. If you don't understand, like me with you, ask. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:30, June 28, 2010 (UTC) -------------- I like it... we'll go with it. Just some planning will need to happen in the shoutbox. Obviously there will actually be some peace between the traditional and technical spheres, correct? I have to go, as I need to complete my essay (which I was supposed to do a week ago), so I'll get back to you tomorrow. Tell me if your available to start planning or not. And I leave around an hour before the current time, so could you try coming on earlier, if it's no problem? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:42, June 28, 2010 (UTC) i have permission to create a wall e look likes character called Sallie will you permission to Use Sallie (Wall e look likes) character? --Walle70070 21:58, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Shoutbox, please Get on the shoutbox if you can please to discuss Magic. Thank you, -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:01, June 29, 2010 (UTC) The Shout Box is broken, so I'll say it here. Explorer, I was trying to talk to you on the Shout Box, but everything keeps freezing horribly. I'll say it here. Someone pirated a bunch of Phineas and Ferb episodes, and I leanred that I have missed most every new one. Even worse, they NEVER AIR THEM. AAAGH, timeslots are so scattered these days! Anyway, I said all that to say this: by the time you get this message, I'll be watching a Phineas and Ferb episode. Preferably, the one that I found in the description page where Candace becomes they mayor. I can't wait to politically nitpick the episode. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I'm turning seventeen! † 22:38, June 29, 2010 (UTC) The Shout Box is fixed, so I'll be returning. The mayor episode was odd. It also proves why we need city councils. As I was watching Candace's new laws, I couldn't help but think "THE BUDGET, THE BUDGET!!". Hiring a PMC is expensive. Fortunately, the universe was rollbacked in an odd CPFW BOF illusion. The city remains in the black. The episode did not have a song, though; that was a very depressing fact. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I'm turning seventeen! † 22:49, June 29, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: Candace probably bound and gagged the councilmen and hired PMCs to dictorially rule the town with her iron fist. P.S.S.: "I'm not crazy! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! ...meet me at my house." Deletion request. Can you please delete the Camping Penguins page? I want that page to be deleted it's simply because that it's not needed anymore, and that page seems kinda pointless right now. Hi You are a legend Expolorer. Thanks for syaing that Captain J. Penguin was well done. It means a lot coming from you!! Is Swiss Really Going to Conquer the Club Penguin Island? Dear Explorer, I've noticed that the Club Penguin Island article states that Swiss conquers the CP Island for good in the Snoss War III. Would you let that slide or would you stop it..cuz I have a feeling that Swiss conquering CP ain't so good. -- Sanchonachos The Maple Leaf Forever!! 21:02, July 8, 2010 (UTC) How's This? Dear Explorer, I created this pic of a part of the interior of the AMOEBA. Do you approve or disapprove? -- Sanchonachos The Maple Leaf Forever!! 03:55, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Avatar Shipping Joke Explorer, I endlessly roam the Internet, always discovering new things and new phrases. Today's was "shipping": placing two characters in a romantic relationship (be it matrimony or simple boyfriend/girlfriend) and carrying it through. Naturally, folks can get obbsessed with this, to the point of (sometimes unclean and thus unlinkable) commentators making naval puns like "Going Down with the Ship"- obbsession with that pairing to the point of denying story evidence against it -and, even better, when someone's ship is sunk by Canon. This leads to the joke. As an example of fanaticism involved with character shipping, the Avatar series was chosen in part by these commentators because of its rabid fanbase. A man online detailed this with a punny "naval warfare" comic strip. Two boats, representing a favored romantic pair (the shipping), square off at sea. Hopefully, you can explain it, as you can with the second strip. Ship One: Ready the cannon! Ship Two: Ready the CANON! Let's stay away from these crazy nasties. As an Avatar fan, I'm sure you're aware of the fanbase trying to pair up characters. If I recall, in the series' grand finale, when Avatar was Written Out, there was a confirmed relationship amongst the protagonists, hence the Canon. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Yes, yes I am. † 16:59, July 14, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: A side note... Phineas and Ferb has the shipping plague too. Vanessa and Ferb, some state, belong together, while totally ignoring that gothic fellow holding her hand in Band Back Together. P.S.S.: Oh, and Phineas and Isabella... woe be... (they've been canonically bound by Quantum Bungalo, actually, through Aunt Isabella) P.S.S.S.: Then there's Ferb and that nerd girl. Gretchen, right; was that her name? Just wondering If I made a character, who was not any species we have seen here before, will that be out of universe? --Fearr caorach |''The sheep is reported to be heavily armed and should be avoided'' ( ) 18:32, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Ben Hun is at it again... When I came on I found out that Ben Hun had inserted LOLCATS into the Great Wishing Hun Conflict: The Game article. I undid his edits and am requesting that he be blocked for inserting LOLCAT spam into the article.--Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: Not found. 22:04, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Re. I was supporting In Universe. Anywayy, we resolved. So yeah. Thanks for messaging me. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'YA-HIHIHIHIHIHI!!!]]'-Lit. 00:08, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Your Personal Theme Song thumb|300px|right|Your Personal Theme song! It Fits your personality well. And this is your User Theme song as well. What do you think? --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] Prepare to be Vanquished! 02:47, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- Oh, and don't say it fits me, because it doesn't. I already have a theme song. ---- Btw....can you archive my Talk page already? It's really long. Over 90 tabs already. hi in any of your next fanons can you put make character YeahHamtaro in it. I do not want him to be deleted durning the clean up. RE: Hierarchies I'm on a tiny vacation laptop far too small for my man-hands, so this will be short and sweet. *Doinkometers are created by the BOF employees. There's no way a Doinkometer- which looks like a large seismograph -could magicaly exist in a mystical brick wall that's ten feet thick. *Take the first part (the Fourth Wall writing itself) completely out. The Mayor and the Author have spontaneously written stories far too often in the past. Take Phreaky Phriday, Busted, and Reserved, for instance. The Fourth Wall didn't have any past to base those on. The universe is dictated by the Masters of the Universe. The Fourth Wall is not alive or sentient in any manner, it's just an almighty brick wall floating in hyperspace that emits Wutt Energy and carries out the functions of the BOF and the natural order. This could be laid out as science, and the study of the Fourth Wall could be called Wumbology. Wumbo, wumboing, I wumbo, you wumbo, wumbology. Large amounts of props are deserved if you can guess the reference. *The Director does not check for fairness. Without bias, Benny wouldn't be evil. Benny is biased to the farthest extent of the word. For goodness sakes, he kills people to get free labor! Lou, Explorer, Lou! *That old hierarchy generator is long-gone... I lost it in one of the times I broke a computer. **Fortunately, PowerPoint 2003 has a hierarchy generator! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I-Phone jail breaking is for the devil. † 21:48, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello Explorer. Listen, I had an idea. Did you already hear about Kwiksilver's Project: Audiobook? Well, I was thinking that maybe the users on this website can log onto Club Penguin and advertise the CPFW website there. What do you think?Iceflower485 04:06, July 26, 2010 (UTC)Iceflower485Iceflower485 04:06, July 26, 2010 (UTC) A Picture What do you think of it? --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] Prepare to be Vanquished! 22:31, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I Have A Question Is it true that you have no Kirby games? --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] Prepare to be Vanquished! 08:00, July 20, 2010 (UTC) WHAT?! What was wrong with Mabel's new pic?--Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: Not found. 19:03, July 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Actually, I wanted to see if you'd respond to Swiss and not me. Guess I failed D: http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 19:40, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Unblocking Me Yeah you're in a discussion so I'll make this quick. I still haven't been unblocked. When my bro went on and got me blocked my adminship was removed so I can't unblock myself. Can you any time sooner unblock me? Thanks.--Chief of Secret Police and Führer's dog Yeah, it's you idiots 21:41, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I got my brother back btw. Oh my adminship's disappeared so could you repromate me? Thanks! -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 10:45, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey, now can you restore my adminship now that I'm back online?-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 15:34, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Tweaked the South Pole Council article a bit.. Dear Explorer, I tweaked the South Pole Council article a bit, just putting the delegate information in a box so that it could be easier to read it. If you don't like it, please, revert it as you wish. -- Sanchonachos Welcome aboard. 18:13, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Can we meet on CP? Hey Explorer, can we meet on Club Penguin? I normally go on the server Glaicer. Iceflower485 19:07, July 26, 2010 (UTC)Iceflower485Iceflower485 19:07, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Voulge After I saw your message on the shoutbox about your Voulge picture, it's good, but I recommend the wings could be a bit straighter, so that the airflow would not be messed up over the wing. But, it's still good. You could also make the walkway (or gangway), retractable, like many regional jets. Great job! -- Sanchonachos Welcome aboard. 02:48, July 27, 2010 (UTC) May I Improve the South Pole Council? Explorer, I'd like to seek your permission if I could re-organize the South Pole Council. I'd like to make the Council a slight parody of the US House of Representatives and the Congress rolled into one. I'd also like to split Judge Xaiver from the article, so that we can actually have an article about him. I'd also like to change the West Wing, with an Executive Meeting Room there, and a Private lounge (the Current West Wing), above it, so that it can be more privatized. There could be a North Wing for the delegate's private offices as well. The Council could vote electronically, with icePads in every desk, connected to the giant plasma TV/Video Screen via Wi Fi. There could also be three levels in the North Wing, with a Library on the First, Delegate's offices on the second and a private meeting room for the South Pole City City Council. Please respond, and please give your feedback. -- Sanchonachos Welcome aboard. 17:59, July 27, 2010 (UTC) And I could draw the insides of it, as I am getting better.--Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: Not found. 18:09, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Story Idea: Aviator G Goes to Flight School. Hey Explorer, So in regards to my characters role-play message on Aviator G's talk page. I'd like to start a story called Aviator G Goes to Flight School. In the beggining, Sancho Monte Captio, the top aviation authority in the entirety of the Antarctic let's Aviator G into a scholarship program for the USPC Flight School program at South Pole City-Downsview Airport, where Pontrier makes it's planes. He asks his master if he could go, and he agreed. Then, he flies first class to South Pole City-Metro Airport, where he kept bugging the customs officers about frozen waffles. Aviator G is given a high-class condo, with a fridge stocked with Frozen waffles. The next day, he meets Sancho at the Downsview Airport, where he is accepted to a pre-training instructional test. As Sancho teaches, Gil calls all the instruments in the cockpit Waffles!. After, Sancho brings Aviator G to the SkyJet Airways headquarters in Booklin, intonthe dispatching room. Sancho Monte Captio has a meeting and tells Gil not to touch anything, but Gil sees an empty dispatching spot, which had a stack of waffles on it ironically. Then, Aviator G accidentally said into the microphone, as a joke, All planes divert to Waffle Airport, This is Dispatching". Then, all the planes near Club Penguin City diverted to Waffle Airport, a small airport in Waffe County, Antarctic Peninsula. News spreads around the continent and to Sancho. He scolds Gil, and tells him that Waffle Airport is actually real. Meanwhile, at Waffle Airport, the controller was having calamity, as 33 jets came in to and, on a Tarmac the size of three small planes. Sancho still wants Gil to go to flight school, but sends Gil to fix up the mess in Waffle Airport. Gil arrives via a private jet, and tells all planes to depart to their original destinations. Sancho tells Gil that he has no choice but to remove his scholarship as he was unqualified. Then, he is flown back to Dorkugal to work as a butler again. Any comments? -- Sanchonachos Welcome aboard. 05:43, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Flail Goon Okay, here's what I came up with. I couldn't get it last night as I was too tired and gave up. I'm more of a morning person. Anyway! He's somewhat loyal to Mecha Baron, but kind of sneaky and manipulative. He tries to get the other goons not to follow the plan, but to do what he says. Not only that, but he tries to get the position of second in command from Volt and he is also very ambitious. He sometimes doesn't follow the plan (rarely). However, he's really good at operating machinery, as that was his specialty in the army and...uhh...hey, it was late at night. I couldn't think up much. Maybe I'll come up with something later. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-YOU MAGGOTS!-Private Eastshield 12:10, July 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: Yes, I did read it... It is just "the Final Solution has Started" can be interpreted in a few ways... I was just deleting the ones that DID have quality templates. Sorry, --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 19:23, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Snowprus I improved the page! Is it better now? ?! Your Signature Explorer, how exactly do you get a deluxe signature like yours? As in, when I post, the code is inserted with all sorts of doodads and easter eggs, like mousing over the thing to get a hidden pop-up baloon comment, or inserting extra code that doesn't fit in the traditional comment? I've seen far too much over the past few hours to constantly update my signature like that, so I need your help for all of the extra code I crave. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) OPULENCE: I has it.http://bit.ly/9FSbNe † 23:00, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Old Spice Marxist joke of fail {This contains fail.} (Scene opens to a manly man dressed like a miner with a sledgehammer.) Hello proletariets. Look at your comrade. Now look back at me. Look at your comrade. Look back at me. Sadly, he isn't me. But if he started a revolution, he could be free like me. Look down; back up. (Scene changes to the end stage of Marxism) You're on a commune, equally sharing goods with the comrade your comrade could be like. What's in your hand? Back at me. I have it. It's a revolutionary leaflet with the truth inside. Look again. The leaflet's ideals are now BEING IMPLEMENTED. (gunshots and cries of proletariets) Anything is possible with a worker's revolution. I'm on a burgoise. (manly man is shown standing on top of a dead rich guy) (whistling theme) Implementing the Communist Manifesto. Be a comrade, comrade. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) This signature is now DIAMONDS. † 1 - 2 † I like editings the wiki. – –''' 01:08, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, can you just delete my article? You guys are making me sound like an idiot, and I'm fed up with it. Please, just delete it. I'm treated poorly enough IRL... Mariothemovie I changed my book topic, so explorer wont yell at me about it anymore. Yipee! My book is now about humans, and an island named after club penguin, being taken over by puffle-like creatures called Glox! Okay, I'm sure by now some of you have heard about my book., Quest for the golden penguin! (emphasis on quest). Isnt that blank white spot suspicious? Try highlighting it. --Oh yeah! Im on it now! Your neva gonna beat me, cuz my book is almost done! 20:27, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh Man Why are you removing Portal Island from the Neighbour part of club penguin island? Distributing FW Power Explorer, a victorious TSGGG could shut the genetic inheritance process down and accomplish exactly what I said earlier without any rewrites. If I do write TSGGG, I'll need your help! -- TurtleShroom Regarding Final Solution All of the articles that met the conditions for Final Solution have been deleted. I need you to have a look around Category:Wretched Articles and delete/keep whichever articles you see fit. Also, when you get the time please see this blog post. Thanks. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'''ZoneKill]] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 17:18, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Question When you said "That was by far one of the rudest things I've heard.", were you talking to me or XTUX? I'm confused about it. 21:57, August 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: No, he said "Great user, even went to my DJ station". The key word there is EVEN. That means that he thinks that I am a great user who also went to his DJ station. --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 10:36, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Parody relating to the BoF Hi, I had this idea for a parody I could make. I was watching a show called "Tiny Toon Adventures", which is about expies ("copy") of the looney tune characters. I was thinking that I could retcon the Bureau of Nonsense as well as making new characters into something like that. There's two possibilities. #The BoF workers is teaching them how to create their own fictional universe #They will be the successors to the BoF, and are getting training Plz respond, we can discuss. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 17:06, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll try to do the 1st one. but because they are still "training" they don't have thir own universe, so the other wiki won't be necesary as of now or soon. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 20:56, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for fixing the Judge Konquer page. You're right, he would have to be in the department of time. Thanks!!----[[User:judge Konquer|'judge Konquer']]-[[User talk:Judge Konquer|'ORDER IN THE COURT!!!]]'-. Also -Thanks for making Judge Konquer HQA and then HQA2----[[User:judge Konquer|'judge Konquer']]-[[User talk:Judge Konquer|'ORDER IN THE COURT!!!]]'-. Swiss refuses to stop promoting hisself. I need help thinking of a long term solution, other then constant just demotion. --Fearr caorach |''The sheep is reported to be heavily armed and should be avoided'' ( ) 21:30, August 22, 2010 (UTC) i gardening I drew a picture. Enjoy. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 17:33, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Just leave it like that. Swiss Doesn't need that as a part of Snowzerland, Freezeland can stay that way. It can become temporarily a part of it, but should be nothing permanant. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 20:42, August 31, 2010 (UTC) #Penguiina is barely in Freezeland #Niui is bigger than half #Freezeland should stay that way Question Hey Explorer. Sorry to bother you, but do you know the name of the website that has the astrophysics simulators, because I searched the internet and couldn't find them. So, if you could give me the link to the simulators, I will give you a hundred thanks. (seriously, I will as soon as I get your message) Hope you can make it possible!--[[w:c:clubpenguinfanon:User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] Hope you have a great day!'' 18:01, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Freezeland Question If it is now part of Mary Sue's empire, how can we continue Twilight and Shadow? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:09, September 9, 2010 (UTC) May I have permission? TS gave me this idea for my latest story: As a comedic twist, XTUX decides to elevate Fudd to that level (part of L7), but is confronted with the stacks of paperwork. It is the paperwork, not an epic battle or anything normal, that defeated him. He tried to fill out the forms, but even he didn't know that much about Fudd. As he is incapable of handling his new power, he overloads and passes out, where the Board works to remove his power. The day is saved by bureaucracy. TurtleShroom told me that he would like this to happen in Arda on a Silver Platter, but told me to ask you first. He says that he likes the idea and would be entertained in seeing it written. --Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: Not found. 23:32, September 9, 2010 (UTC) RE:Level Seven If I did, could the one TS and you are making and mine be like "frenimies" (or however you spell it) --Anniemoose98 Click teh linkz, CLICK THEM! CLICK THEM NAUGH! I didn't steal TS's signature! I borrowed it! (And maybe changed it a little...) Hail teh Shroom! 12:36, September 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Ok, I'm guessing TS was literal when he said he was going to "Call you Up" Hehe --Anniemoose98 Click teh linkz, CLICK THEM! CLICK THEM NAUGH! I didn't steal TS's signature! I borrowed it! (And maybe changed it a little...) Hail teh Shroom! 12:40, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Canonity of Explorer's Stepsister I'm nearly done writing Cherry's article, and am wondering if you still wanted Cherry to have a daughter, because the article works perfectly fine without her. Also, it says that the Antics live in the Sub-Antarctic/Weddell, but Explorer and Fred were born in Eastshield. SHould we change the birthplace of Explorer and Fred to a USA city in Weddell? Also, Explorer drops out of college as an act of rebellion to his father marrying Cherry. He takes the puffles, starts the furry flats, and you know what happens from there. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 22:43, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, he dropped out not because he's dumb, but because he was frustrated. Also it said that the Antics family moved to Weddell, not Eastshield. Ps. Who's Vanessa? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 02:33, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Idea Okay, here's my idea. Wutt Energy is channeled through a special code, which is actually a mineral. The mineral's DNA (It's kind of like Carbon) contains several codes that can control Wutt Energy. However, the mineral is useless on it's own. It needs to be fused with an element, which the Wutt Energy takes form. The fusion is done by an experienced wizard, who uses a chemical on it. Different chemicals fuse in different ways. Gasoline is usually fused with the mineral and Fire, and generally uses the Wutt Energy to shoot blasts of fire. Ice is usually melded with the mineral and liquid nitrogen, and it mainly uses more quiet freezing spells. Freezing spells are much more subtle. Water is melded with the mineral with salt water, and it uses Water Spells, which are usually easier. The other type is earth spells, which are made from earth, the mineral, and carbon. Now, once the element is fused, it becomes a small sphere. The sphere is mounted in the staff, which is usually a large stick with a grabbing thing on the end. To use the spell, one must utter one of the incantations. "FIRATA" is usually fire, "ICARAN" is ice, "WATERYA" is usually water, and "EARTYA" is earth. When uttering the incantation, which is really a BoF code to use Wutt Energy, it dissolves the sphere and sends a bolt of Wutt Energy in the form of earth, fire, water, and ice at the person. Thoughts? It's just an idea, and it needs a lot of improving. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-YOU MAGGOTS!-Private Eastshield 19:45, September 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: K! Second wave of brainstorming. Well, it goes like this. The Wutt Energy Core and the Mineral are useless on their own. However, they need to be fused with an element. However, to do that, they need a liquid form of the element. Different forms of the liquid and different forms of the element have different types of spells. Also, the bigger the sphere, the bigger the spell. Let's say you fused gasoline and liquid nitroglycerin with a Wutt Energy Core and the mineral, and made it into a huge sphere with a lot of the mineral. When you unleashed that, you'd create an explosive fireball the size of a car. If you fused some lighter fluid and made a sphere the size of a marble, you'd be able to start a fire. Y'know what I mean? Also, there are the 4 MAIN elements. There are lots of smaller types. IE, stone would be a type of earth. Also, it involves talent. You need to be able to craft them (difficult), and to set the spell off, you need to use the staff properly to guide it, unless you had a homing spell. Aiming generally has two classes. One is just pointing and blasting off the spell at that, and the other is steering it with the wand. Not only that, but the inciting must be PERFECT. If the incantation goes wrong, it'll explode and backfire. Not only that, but the knowledge is extremely limited. Another thing that limits it is that if you spin the wand, it uses the spell differently. If you spun your wand around the head and shot that firey car spell, instead, you'd end up with a whirling tornado of fire. Y'know? Earth Classes *Stone(IE, dropping a rock on your enemy, hurling Wutt Energy that assumes the form of a stone at the enemy) *Wood *Iron (Usually used in melee combat. Iron spells generally transform the staff or another object into something metal.) *Clay (Mostly training spells. These are hilariously easy to use.) Water Classes *Liquid (Uses all liquid in the vicinity to attack the opponet. IE, casting a spell fused with whatever makes that at a person would do nothing. Pointing your wand at a lake, swinging it around, and then pointing it at your opponet would send the all the water in the lake at the person. I'll do the other ones later, but you get the idea. Also, there could be maybe 8 elements, other than Earth Water Fire Air. Maybe. As for potions and enchanting objects and curses, I haven't even gotten started on that. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-YOU MAGGOTS!-Private Eastshield 20:12, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Regarding your messages: Magic the Science, Magic the Art I read the magic debate on Austin's blog, and I wish to put my input there. I sort of shamefully admit that I have spent a little too much time reading transformation tales (which of course involve magic, but come with the foolish side effect of unnecesary swearing which means no links), so I've begun to see literary patterns when magic comes to play. By "transformation", I mean stories of characters becoming something else, or body swapping, even race changes, age changes, and other things I enjoy reading. (It's the thrill of fiction, things that can not happen- unless through perverse and sinful surgery that should be illegal -and things that will never happen. That's sort of the purpose of many fiction: it tells of tthings that are not real for the pleasure of real world people.) Remember that this does not make me into magic, as I see a firm, thick, hard and extremely visisble line between reality and fantasy. Magic is to be confined solely to storybooks, read with the full knowledge that it is fiction, and any attempts to practice it in the real world is both futile and an unholy sin. It is not to emulate, but rather to enjoy in text alone. I've gotten some experience on the subject through my embarassing new hobby (reading the tales solely on my phone for hours on end, namely in the morning and on trips). I must take steps to prevent this hobby from becoming consuming (as the last one did), which means I need to learn how to stop reading and do something else. (I've already set boundaries like not doing it on Sundays or at night, and only reading it on my phone to prevent PC consumption, and may continue setting more.) As my psychiatrist, preacher, Benjamin Franklin, and parents all say, a small leak can sink a great ship. While my psychiatrist states that reading transformation tales is not a sin (and I agree with him as it is indeed fiction), I must make precautions to prevent it from consuming me nonetheless. I began to exhibt the telltale signs of consumption, and am weary of this fact. I have taken steps and will continue to take steps in preventing this from becoming the next NationStates. I've been doing very well. The bonus here, though, is that since transformation deals with certain things I do not like to think about, I can hit the backspace much easier and can see it coming, and know when to stop. Further, since I confine the stories to cell phones alone, I have less time for it- unless I go out of my way to read my phone all day when I have a perfectly good computer -and can easily clean my mind by avoiding it for hours and, if need be, days. This balance has done amazingly so far. While Satan obviously uses the less desirable things against me, my regulations have prevented him from making it all I think about. Even though it has given me knowledge and literary descriptions I'd be perfectly happy never knowing, I have not allowed it to consume me nor encompass my thoughts. A quick mental change of subject, use of in-head music, sometimes a twitch of the eye, and the occasional shake of the head, and I can put it aside. (This was not true with what consumed me, as it haunted my brain endlessly.) I thank God Above for this and will continue my regulations to balence this pleasure with the slippery slope of unholiness- the same that I fell when consumed by NationStates. ---- THIS BEING SAID, here was what I typed. There's a fine and comical line that should be treaded. Magic should never lose its, well, magical qualities. The mystical art with wands and books and spells should never subside in this wiki, but combining it with nerds makes for great literature. I personally enjoy imagining some geek with glasses experimenting with a wand and trying to figure out and write down- into formulas and essays -how to turn an enemy into a toad. I also enjoy some ninth-generation witch arguing with the nerd on that very thing, while one says there's a strict formula to transforming someone into a toad with the amazing reality-warping act of quantum physics. The witch responds in saying that some things are not meant to be understood as a science, and that magic should focus more on the sorcerer being "one" with nature and the magical forces. The witch belives that magic is to be written in plain layman's language (or Latin) and recited on hardcover books, not transcribed into formulas, mathamatical dribble, and nonsense. Wands should be held, not by tongs over a testing item, but by the hand of the wielder, who learns from natural elements, their ancestors, books, etc., and with cauldrons, chants, and practice. The nerd counters that magic is a dangerous and unpredictable force that can be tamed with the power of science. Nothing should be to chance. Then nerd states that magic often works in ways that are unintended (AKA be careful what you wish for). It'll have unintended consequences, loopholes, misinterpretations, and literal translations (a man wishing to be be surrounded by women might make him a woman himself since women often hang out with other women as friends, or as Doofensmirtz elegantly put it, wishing to jump high could make you a frog because frogs jump so darn well). I've read stories where it tends to work in patterns and follows a "rut" of sorts. For example, if some white guy wishes to be a girl and then an Asian girl- doubling up the "girl" by mistake and setting a pattern -but then wishes for their old life back, untamed/nerdless magic may decide the best way to fulfill that is to keep the new girl as a girl but with adjustments to retain what was before. That could be that she's still an Asian girl but adopted by her former real parents... technically giving "her" her old life back without having to go through all of the hassle of changing "her" to her original form. (In the stories I read, magic takes the easiest path out, particularly when reversing, maybe because it's lazy or it's like lightning and is incapable of the hard path.) Either way, the nerd would cite examples like that to justify why magic must be tamed, controlled, studied, regulated, etc. etc. etc., much to the witche's annoyance (and then she'll go and say that the magician conforms to the magic, not the magic to the magician). The result is an entertaining and endless fight between geeks and wizards on the same subject, one wishing it to be controlled, one wishing to control it. THAT, my good man, is entertaining literature, and I think that is exactly what you're trying to capture. Where do I stand in that debate above? I honestly side with the witch- magic with consequence, loopholes, and other such choas is a ton more fun to read than nerd-mapped magic with few flaws! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Nangnangnangnangnang.... † 1 - 2 † [[special:contributions/TurtleShroom| How would you like an extremely large sum of money? -and some new pants. ]]– –''' 20:44, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Antican I was looking over the Board of Fiction's article when in the '''Languages Used section I noticed this: The absolute oldest Boardman (#1) speaks Antican, the secret language of the ancient BOF's high command and I became very curious as to about this Antican language mentioned in this article. So, I was wondering if there is an article in the wiki some where about this that you might know of that would provide more on this Antican Launguage,i'm rather curious about it.A Wizard is never late he arrives precisely when he means to! 01:47, September 15, 2010 (UTC) in response Well, he dropped out not because he's dumb, but because he was frustrated. Also it said that the Antics family moved to Weddell, not Eastshield. Ps. Who's Vanessa? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 02:33, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Explorer was frustrated that his father married Cherry since it wasn't long after his mother died. Also his father is also using Cherry to pay for Explorer's college, so Explorer may feel like he's a burden/hinderance. Instead of dropping out, he could just go on a break or something if that makes you feel better. And I guess that a stepsister isn't necesary (Who's Doof anyways?). Also, is the birthplace being changed? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 19:17, September 15, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:Antican Well i'd really like to hear the rest of it when your done so if you cant make an article could you message me it or some thing?A Wizard is never late he arrives precisely when he means to! 20:09, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Also please message on this accountA Wizard is never late''' he arrives precisely when he means to! 20:10, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Logo I heard that apparently the wiki's logo was supposed to look diffrent but you deleted because it had the wrong name. Well, here it is in all it's glory with the right name! Please copy it and make it our new logo! --Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: Not found. 15:28, September 18, 2010 (UTC)